


Little Bits and Pieces

by memorydd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, adult/working life, domestic aokuro, just them being cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorydd/pseuds/memorydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya has found out a number of things about Daiki after they started living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> and another fic that i wrote for aokuro week back in may, but never posted it outside of tumblr. i've made a few edits here and there from the original, but nothing major - just to make certain sentences flow better.
> 
> EDIT: err...when i just posted this fic here i thought that i didn't have a title from when i first wrote it back in may and posted it on tumblr, so just thought of one off the top of my head...turns out that after organizing the fics on my blog, it does have a title, so hence me changing the title here to the same one on my tumblr post since it bothers me that this fics has to different titles-

 

Tetsuya has found out a number of things about Daiki after they started living together.

 

**Daiki wasn’t a morning person.**

He would never get up no matter how much Tetsuya asked him to. Tetsuya would be pulled back under the sheets and embraced by those strong arms as the light snoring continued, sometimes followed by sleepy whispers of ‘Tetsu’ in his hair and in that deep, resonating voice that would always make his heart race whether it was eleven at night or seven in the morning. So Tetsuya didn’t really mind cuddling up to Daiki or sitting back to watch Daiki’s peacefully sleeping face and laugh at the trail of drool at the corner of his opened mouth.

But when it came to days in which they both had work and Daiki just wouldn’t get up, things got complicated and more often than not he had to resort to an ignite pass on the cheek or stomach. There were even days when Tetsuya himself was late for work because Daiki had woken up earlier for five seconds and after destroying their alarm clock—which Tetsuya would find in pieces scattered on the floor, and they had four corpses already in the past five months—would go back to his slumber as if a technological murder didn’t just occur.

However, when a special or emergency call came, Daiki would be up on his feet and out the door within minutes, and so Tetsuya knew that despite his laziness, Daiki did take his work seriously when asked for it.

 

**Daiki missed him a lot during the day.**

Tetsuya normally would put his phone on silent mode during work since he had over ten bubbly students to take care of and didn’t want a distraction because last time after he hung up he found a kid trying to stick his finger into the electric plug. An electrocuted kid was the last thing he wanted.

He would check his phone during lunch break or after work was done and would be met with something like thirty-five messages, fifty missed calls and twenty-one voice mails.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” he would ask Daiki when he called him back.

“Yeah, but I miss you,” Daiki would say.

He would sigh and say in a scolding voice as if he was talking to one of his students, “You need to concentrate on your work. You are in a very important line of job.”

An exasperated groan would sound, followed by a defense of, “I _am_ concentrating on my—hey, since when did he pull out a gun? Shit!”

Most of the time, Tetsuya never really said that he missed Daiki too, because he didn’t want to give the guy more of a reason and excuse to call him any more often than he already did, but every day during his way home in the train or at night when Daiki was either not back yet or in the shower, Tetsuya would read and listen through all the messages of:

_“I miss you”_

_“Do you know how badly I want to see you right now?”_

_“I just busted into a house and found a couple fucking each other…Ah, Tetsu, I really want to do it with you right now”_

_“This girl has been licking her popsicle across the street and all I can imagine is you licking—”_

Sometimes he would press delete before the message finished.

But at other times he would reply it over and over again, like the one where Daiki, in a voice so soft and gentle and raw with pure emotion that it made his heart tremble, whispered, _“I love you. I love you, Tetsu.”_ And he would replay it over again over again and would find himself uttering “I love you too Daiki. I love you” over and over again like an incantation in an empty room until the door would creak opened with an, “I’m back.”

 

**Daiki would remember all of the special days.**

To be perfectly honest, it took Tetsuya by surprise. Daiki was far from being the most remembering of people and wasn’t one to care much for details. That was why it was a pleasant surprise when he came home one day to find out that Daiki, who had gotten off work early, was standing in the middle of the room next to the table neatly set with a special dinner ready. A quick glance the side and Tetsuya spot the DVD of the movie he wanted to watch laying on the armrest of the couch.

“Did you prepare all this by yourself?” he asked.

“Uh…I got Kagami to help out with the cooking.” 

Smiling, Tetsuya went up to him and pulled him down for a quick kiss. But when he backed away, Daiki pulled him in again. When they broke apart, Daiki leaned in to touch foreheads, hands cupping his face as he placed his hands on Daiki’s own, feeling the heat radiating off them as well as Daiki’s uneven breathing on him, battling with his own rushed breaths.

They stayed like that until Tetsuya spoke up, “Let’s eat dinner before it gets cold.”  

So they did, and afterwards they sat on the couch, leaning against each other as the movie played. It was a simple night—like how simple Daiki was—to celebrate their first anniversary together, but Tetsuya wouldn’t have it any other way as he intertwined his fingers with Daiki’s and sighed with contentment when Daiki squeezed his hands in response. 

 

**Daiki was a protective father.**

Tetsuya found this out when they adopted their daughter, Aoi.

One day, Daiki was visiting the kindergarten. Most of the kids loved having him there because ‘Mine-nii’ was so cool and tall and just wow, cool cause he’s a superhero who ran around catching bad guys. He can be scary, but cool.

Well, that day, a few minutes after Daiki excused himself to go to the bathroom, a loud “You bastard!” sounded.

When Tetsuya went to see what all the commotion was all about, he found a very mad Daiki with a very scary scowl twisted onto his face and glaring daggers of murder at Haruo who was sitting on the floor in silent tears—probably too frightened to make a single noise—with his shorts pulled down to his ankles while Daiki stood towering in front of him, protectively carrying an equally shocked and frightened Aoi who didn’t understand why Daddy was yelling.

When Tetsuya asked what happened, Daiki jabbed an accusing finger in the poor boy’s direction and in a voice full of all the angers of the world, explained how he found Aoi watching Haruo pee.

“Oh,” was what Tetsuya said in response, baffling Daiki as to how he can be so calm about it. “It’s normal for kids to be curious about each other,” he said, helping Haruo up and fixing his pants back on.

 Daiki didn’t buy it.

“Daiki, they’re five.”

 “So? Serial killers can start showing signs of psychotic abnormality since the age of five!”

“I’ve been teaching Haruo-kun for the past four months and I can guarantee that he is perfectly fine mentally.”

“You never know Tetsu. He was making her watch him pee, for goodness sakes! He made her look at his dick!”

 “If I recall correctly, Momoi-san said that you and her were still taking baths together at the age of five.”

 “That’s different! That’s Satsuki!”

 “Daiki, for the last time, they’re just kids and if you’re going to be unreasonable like one and refuse to apologize then go sit in that corner right now and reflect on your actions.”

Daiki sat there for the rest of the afternoon with Tetsuya ignoring him no matter how much he called out. But all was right with the world again when Aoi ran up to him and in her sweet voice said out of nowhere, “I want to marry Daddy when I grow up!”

Daiki’s smiled so bright and hugged his daughter while laughing so happily that Tetsuya nearly dropped the picture books he was carrying from shear cuteness.

And so the day ended well with Daiki apologizing to Haruo, albeit reluctantly. Poor Haruo was probably scarred for the rest of his life though and might have had nightmares that night about a scary ganguro monster chasing after him.

 

**Daiki loved him.**

Tetsuya knew it. Even if Daiki was a bit of the awkward type when it came to expressing his feelings and at sometimes, too rough and loud when he did, Tetsuya could hear the meaning behind each and every word and each and every action. He understood Daiki and his language more than he understood anyone else in the whole world, and he knew that the message behind every look Daiki gave him, every brush of Daiki’s finger tips against his cheeks, every kiss no matter how light, deep or rough, every squeeze of his hands, every unsaid words stuck in Daiki’s throat as well as every word that had been uttered at him contained nothing but a message of Daiki’s love—so simple and yet so complex, so rough yet so gentle, so pure and so selfless yet so selfish and so jealous all at the same time in a contrasting mix that makes little to no sense yet makes the most sense in the whole world only because it’s Daiki.

Tetsuya knew that Aomine Daiki loved him.

And Tetsuya, with all his heart, loved Daiki too.


End file.
